Ein frohes Neues Jahr
by Evita
Summary: Die Silvesternacht führt Paare zusammen, doch was wird das neue Jahr bringen? Spoilerwarnung: Es kommen Details aus der 5. Staffel vor.
1. Chapter 1

**Ein frohes Neues Jahr**

Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis und alles, was dazu gehört, ist Eigentum von MGM Television Entertainment. Mit dieser Geschichte verdiene ich kein Geld.

**Kapitel 1**

„Was ist denn hier los?", erkundigte sich Ronon. „Vorbereitungen auf einen Anngriff der Wraith?"

Einige Männer schleppten schwere Kisten herum, die gerade von der Erde angekommen waren. Es schien, als würden sie alle Waffen enthalten.

„Wraith? Wo? Planen sie schon wieder etwas? Warum wissen Sie mehr als ich?", wollte Rodney McKay sofort wissen. Er war wie immer sehr beschäftigt. Zurzeit untersuchte er mehrere neu entdeckte Antiker-Maschinen und wollte sich gerade nur etwas zu essen besorgen, bevor er sich auf den Weg zurück in sein Labor machte.

„Ich weiß nicht mehr als Sie", murmelte Ronon und setzte seinen Weg zur Kantine fort.

„Oh ja. Stimmt. Warum sollten Sie auch mehr wissen als ich? Das kann gar nicht sein."

McKay musste größere Schritte machen, um mit Ronons Tempo mitzuhalten, als sie die Kantine erreichten.

„Aber vielleicht haben Sie etwas gehört, während Sie irgendwo herumliefen, während ich gearbeitet habe?"

„Hab nichts gehört", gab Ronon zurück. Er nahm sich ein Tablett und stapelte verschiedene Teller mit Essen darauf. Wenn man Ronon nicht kannte, musste man denken, er wollte drei oder vier Leute damit versorgen.

„Sheppard ist da", erklärte Ronon knapp.

„Sheppard ist immer da. Wenn der Mann nicht gerade irgendwo herumfliegt, sitzt er ständig hier herum. Man müsste meinen, er könnte mehr verdrücken als Sie."

„Drückt sich vor dem Papierkram", meinte Ronon schulterzuckend.

Mit sicheren Schritten jonglierte er das voll beladene Tablett zu dem Tisch, an dem John Sheppard gerade versuchte in bester Fliegermanier einen Löffel Brei in Torrens Mund zu landen. Die giggelnde Landebahn bereitete ihm dabei sichtlich Schwierigkeiten.

„Hallo Ronon. Dr. McKay." Teyla nickte den beiden Männern lächelnd zu, als diese sich ebenfalls an den Tisch setzten.

„Sheppard, was hat es mit diesen Vorbereitungen auf einen Wraith-Angriff auf sich? Wurde ein Hive-Schiff in der Nähe geortet?", platzte Rodney sofort heraus und biss dann herzhaft in ein riesiges Sandwich. Nach so vielen bestandenen Abenteuern konnte ihn nichts mehr so schnell seinen Appetit verderben.

Colonel Sheppard stutzte, der Löffelflieger hielt Zentimeter vor Torrens geöffnetem Mund. „Welcher Wraith-Angriff? Hat Woolsey vergessen mich zu informieren oder versucht er jetzt sogar schon mit den Wraith diplomatische Einigungen zu erzielen?"

Das ungeduldige Quäken Torrens, der gebannt den vor seinem Mund schwebenden Löffel anstarrte bemerkte John nicht, als er Rodney fixierte und auf eine Antwort wartete.

„Ich dachte, Sie wüssten mehr. Von unserem jungen Wilden hier hab ich nur was von den Vorbereitungen zur Verteidigung gehört. Aber seine Ein-Wort-Sätze ergeben für mich noch weniger Sinn als Torrens Gebrabbel."

Ronon reagiert nur mit einem zornig funkelnden Blick. Und auch der, das wusste er inzwischen aus Erfahrung, würde bei Rodney nicht viel bewirken.

„Ronon?" Sheppards fragender Blick genügte, um den Satedaner zu einer Antwort zu bewegen.

„Habe McKay gefragt, ob die Kisten von der Erde etwas mit einem Angriff der Wraith zu tun haben. Sind doch Waffen, oder? Den Rest hat er sich zusammen gereimt."

„Waffen?" John hatte langsam das Gefühl, heute besonders begriffsstutzig zu sein.

„Habe gehört, dass von Raketen geredet wurde. Sind doch Waffen."

„Aaah!", rief John erschrocken und im gleichen Moment dämmerte ihm etwas. Doch zuerst musste er sich um das nahe liegendste Problem kümmern.

Torren, der das Warten offensichtlich satt hatte, hatte plötzlich mit beiden Händchen fest Johns Finger gepackt, die noch immer den Löffel mit Brei hielten. Oder besser: gehalten hatten. John hatte überrascht den Löffel fallen lassen und Torren, dem wohl egal war, was er bekam, wenn er nur überhaupt etwas bekam, nuckelte jetzt genüsslich an Johns Fingern.

Teyla kicherte leise, hatte dann aber doch Erbarmen und befreite John von dem kleinen Menschenfresser.

„Ich hatte Sie ja gewarnt, dass er längst nicht so harmlos ist, wie er aussieht", erklärte die junge Mutter ruhig und fing wieder an, ihren Sohn mit dem Obstbrei zu füttern.

„Hallo? Wraith? Raketen? Ich glaube, wir haben größere Probleme als einen gefräßigen Säugling", rief Rodney entrüstet.

„Das wäre der Fall, wenn Woolsey geplant hätte, die Wraith mit Silvester-Raketen abzuschießen. Aber so naiv kann nicht einmal er sein."

„Silvester-Raketen? Oh!", machte Rodney. Und schon war er wieder in sein Sandwich vertieft.

„Silvester-Raketen? Was ist das? Keine Waffen?"

„Nein, Ronon, kein Spielzeug für Sie oder Lieutenant Cadman. Nachdem Sie vor ein paar Tagen Weihnachten erlebt haben, dürfen Sie jetzt noch das Erdenbrauchtum zu Silvester kennen lernen. Nach unserer Zeitrechnung ist Silvester der letzte Tag im Jahr. Und der Jahreswechsel wird mit Krachern und Feuerwerk gefeiert. Dafür sind die Raketen. Woolsey hatte die Idee, damit auch die, die über die Feiertage nicht zur Erde zurück kommen, richtig feiern können."

Ronon schüttelte den Kopf. Die Menschen von der Erde blieben für ihn einfach unverständlich. Weshalb Feuerkraft verschwenden, um zu feiern, wenn man damit auch ein paar Wraith den Garaus machen konnte? Das wäre für ihn auch ein großes Freudenfest.

„Dr. McKay, ich habe gehört, dass die meisten Leute mit einem Date zur Silvester-Party kommen. Wen bringen Sie denn mit?", versuchte Teyla den etwas schmollenden Rodney wieder ins Gespräch zu ziehen.

Sheppard kaschierte sein Lachen mit einem etwas unglaubwürdigen Husten, doch das bemerkte Rodney nicht. Tatsächlich stahl sich ein verträumtes Lächeln auf seine Lippen, als er antwortete: „Ich werde gleich nach dem Essen Jen… äh … Dr. Keller fragen. Wissen Sie, dass Sie mich kürzlich auf einen Drink eingeladen hat?"

John verdrehte die Augen, sagte aber nichts. Jeder der Anwesenden wusste von dem Spontan-Date, denn Rodney hatte zigfach davon erzählt. Teyla nickte nur kurz und versuchte schnell auf ein anderes Thema zu wechseln. „Ronon, wer begleitet Sie denn?"

„Habe keine Begleitung. Wusste ja nichts von der Party", meinte der Satedaner kurz angebunden. Dabei warf er einen finsteren Blick auf den immer noch schwärmerisch Luftlöcher starrenden Rodney.

„Dann wird es aber jetzt Zeit, dass Sie sich nach jemandem umsehen", erklärte John. „Nicht dass Rodney Sie tatsächlich damit übertrumpft, dass er ein Silvester-Date hat und Sie nicht."

„Ich habe mit Sicherheit ein Date", warf Rodney ein. „Jen… äh … Dr. Keller und ich, wir liegen auf einer Wellenlänge. Sie weiß zu schätzen, was ich hier leiste, und sie ist auch eine gute Wissenschaftlerin, wenn auch nur Medizinerin. Aber mit wem gehen Sie denn, Sheppard?"

„Ich begleite Teyla. Jemand muss ja dafür sorgen, dass die junge Mama auch mal an was anderes als ihren kleinen Sonnenschein denkt."

Etwas verlegen senkte Teyla den Blick. John hatte sie schon vor ein paar Tagen gefragt, aber eigentlich war sie ihm die Antwort, ob sie ihn begleiten würde, noch immer schuldig. Einerseits wollte sie gerne ja sagen, aber andererseits wollte sie sich selbst keine Hoffnungen machen, wo es keine gab.

„Wenn Ronon niemanden findet, kann er ja als Babysitter einspringen", schlug Rodney vor und grinste breit, weil er den Satedaner endlich einmal übertreffen konnte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

„Nanu, Cadman, was ist denn heute in Sie gefahren?", erkundigte sich Colonel Sheppard, als er der jungen Soldatin auf seinem Weg zum Trainingsraum über den Weg lief.

Das mädchenhafte Kichern wurde zu einem breiten Grinsen, als Laura antwortete: „Das werden Sie gleich sehen, wenn Sie zum Training wollen. Allerdings würde ich Ihnen raten, heute lieber nicht mit Ronon zu kämpfen. Ich glaube er ist heute noch aggressiver als sonst. Dr. Keller hat jetzt schon alle Hände voll zu tun."

„Haben Sie Ronon geärgert?"

„Ich? Oh, den Fehler mache ich sicher nicht. Aber Rodney scheint es wirklich geschafft zu haben, Dr. Keller zur Silvester-Party einzuladen. Irgendwie hat das Ronon wohl verstimmt. Das oder … naja, Sie werden ja selbst sehen." Und damit ließ Lieutenant Cadman Sheppard einfach stehen.

„Frauen", murmelte dieser. „Die soll mal einer verstehen."

„Welche Frau verstehen Sie nicht? Brauchen Sie einen Dolmetscher?", erkundigte sich Teyla, die nichts von dem Gespräch, sondern nur Johns gemurmelte Worte mitbekommen hatte, als sie aus einer Tür trat.

„Danke für das Angebot, Teyla, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es dafür einen Dolmetscher gibt. Männer sind einfach nicht dafür geschaffen, Frauen zu verstehen – egal welche Sprache sie sprechen", entgegnete John. Doch Teylas sanftes Lächeln brachte ihn schnell auf andere Gedanken. Da gab es doch noch etwas, da sie gerade beim Thema Kommunikation waren: Sie war ihm noch eine Antwort schuldig.

„Wo steckt Torren denn?", erkundigte sich Sheppard, als er die gleich Richtung einschlug wie Teyla.

„Momentan bei Dr. Keller auf der Krankenstation. Sie und die Krankenschwestern passen auf ihn auf", setzte die Athosianerin hinzu, als sie Johns besorgten Blick sah.

„Und haben Sie für morgen schon einen Babysitter? Oder muss doch Ronon herhalten?"

„Ronon? Das war doch nur ein Scherz von Rodney. Obwohl Torren bei Ronon wahrscheinlich sicherer wäre als bei Dr. McKay."

„Soll ich jemanden suchen, der auf Torren aufpasst?" So schnell wollte John sich nicht wieder vom Thema abbringen lassen.

„Ich sollte selbst auf Torren aufpassen. Ich muss ihn schon oft genug alleine lassen, weil ich anderen Verpflichtungen nachgehen muss. Da sollte ich wenigstens in meiner freien Zeit für ihn da sein."

„Aber das ist doch das Problem, Teyla", warf John ein. „Sie haben kein bisschen freie Zeit mehr. Ich kann mich noch gut an die Frau erinnern, die immer gerne an jeder Feierlichkeit teilgenommen hat. Wo ist die denn geblieben?"

„Ich bin jetzt Mutter, John. Ich muss mich um meinen Sohn kümmern."

„Aber nicht ausschließlich! Und ich bin Ihr Teamleiter und dafür verantwortlich, dass Sie auch mal abschalten und etwas für sich tun. Man kann sein Leben nicht nur mit der Erfüllung von Pflichten zubringen. Glauben Sie mir, Teyla, ich habe das versucht und bin gescheitert." Mit gutmütigem Hundeblick sah John Teyla an. „Also, werden Sie mich morgen Abend zur Party begleiten? Sie können mich doch unmöglich vor Ronon und Rodney als Lügner dastehen lassen."

„Aber nur für ein Stündchen. Dann muss ich mich wirklich um Torren kümmern."

John grinste erfreut. Wenn Teyla schon gezwungen war, für eine Stunde einen Babysitter zu finden, dann würde er den Babysitter schon dazu bringen, die ganze Nacht auf den kleinen Racker aufzupassen.

„Ich denke fürs Erste gebe ich mich damit zufrieden", entgegnete er, und Teyla ahnte damit schon, dass er das Thema noch nicht für abgeschlossen ansah. „Kommen Sie mit zum Training? Irgendetwas muss Ronon dort ziemlich auf die Palme gebracht haben."

„Brauchen Sie meine Hilfe?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Aber zumindest haben Sie immer eine beruhigende Wirkung, sogar auf Ronon."

Teyla nickte. Zwei Minuten konnte sie noch erübrigen, bevor sie zu Woolsey ging, um mit ihm über die drei neuen Soldatinnen zu sprechen, die sie trainieren sollte.

Die Tür zum Trainingsraum öffnete sich die beiden und im gleichen Moment sah John einen Trainingsstab auf Teyla und sich zuschwirren. Schnell stieß er Teyla aus dem Gefahrenbereich, doch er selbst konnte nicht mehr rechtzeitig in Deckung gehen und wurde hart an der Schulter getroffen.

„Autsch, verdammt noch mal! Was soll denn das? Wir sind hier nicht auf der Schießbahn. Hier hat nichts rumzufliegen!", rief John entrüstet.

„Mein Fehler", kam ein Knurren von der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raums. „Sorry, Teyla."

„Und ich? Mich haben Sie schließlich erwischt!"

Ronon zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „So empfindlich?"

„Ich hab schon gehört, dass Sie schlechte Laune haben und … ja, es sieht nach ziemlich schlechter Laune hier aus."

Erst jetzt kam John dazu, sich im Raum richtig umzusehen. In einer Ecke lagen etwa fünf Trainingsstäbe. Genau konnte man die Anzahl nicht mehr bestimmen, denn sie waren in zig Teile zerbrochen. Einige Hanteln waren im Raum verstreut und die ein oder andere Delle im Boden zeugte davon, dass Ronon damit wohl auf herumgeworfen hatte. Und schließlich hatte der Sandsack seinen Inhalt verloren.

„Damit wir uns gleich richtig verstehen: Sie werden dafür sorgen, dass dieses Choas auch wieder beseitigt wird!", mahnte John, als er alle Schäden entdeckt hatte.

„Ronon, was ist denn los?", erkundigte sich Teyla, die den Setadaner bisher nur genau beobachtet hatte.

„Nichts", brumte Ronon noch einsilbiger, als er sonst schon war.

„Das stimmt doch nicht. Wir sind Ihre Freunde. Sie können uns immer…"

„Oh, Entschuldigung, ich wusste nicht, dass so viele Leute hier sind", platzte eine junge Frau dazwischen, die ganz offensichtlich zum Training gekommen war.

„Miss … ähm …", setzte John an.

„Peck, Nadja Peck", stellte sich die junge Wissenschaftlerin vor.

„Okay, Miss Peck. Wir stecken gerade mitten in einer Besprechung, wenn Sie also später wieder kommen wollen?"

„Ja, natürlich." Die junge Frau machte halb kehrt, hielt dann aber inne und drehte sich noch einmal herum. Teyla, die Ronon inzwischen nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatte, registrierte sofort, dass seine Augen sich verengten und er die Frau misstrauisch ansah.

„Wo ich schon hier bin, möchte ich kurz noch etwas Fragen. Mr. Dex, ich habe gehört, dass Sie noch nach einer Begleitung für die Party morgen Abend suchen. Haben Sie vielleicht Lust, mich zu begleiten?"

„Raus! Verschwinden Sie!", grollte Ronon plötzlich und wurde immer lauter. „Sofort raus hier! Und sagen Sie diesem ganzen Weiberhaufen, dass sich bei mir keine mehr blicken lassen soll!"

Ängstlich starrte die junge Frau Ronon an, als dieser mit zornigen Schritten auf sie zukam. Sekunden später war sie schon aus dem Raum gerannt.

Colonel Sheppard sah Ronon ungläubig an. „Was war das denn jetzt? Was hat Ihnen die Frau denn getan? Mussten Sie sie so anschreien?"

„Können Sie mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?", fuhr Ronon nun auch John an.

Doch Teyla trat dazu und legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm. „Ronon, wir wollen Sie doch nicht verärgern. Wir wollen nur verstehen, was hier passiert ist."

„Nein, Sie können nichts dafür. Aber McKay. Ich bringe ihn um!"

Ronon streifte Teylas Hand ab und lief mit großen Schritten auf die Tür zu. Doch John stellte sich ihm prompt in den Weg. „Hier wird niemand umgebracht. Und jetzt erzählen Sie endlich was los ist. Vielleicht können wir ja helfen."

„Bringen Sie Rodney dann um?"

John schüttelte lediglich den Kopf. Teyla griff nach Ronons Hand, zog ihn zu einer Trainingsmatte und ließ sich dort mit ihm nieder. „John, könnten Sie bitte den Raum verriegeln? Wir wollen doch nicht gleich wieder gestört werden."

Ein kurzer Gedanke genügte und sie waren unter sich. Dann setzte Sheppard sich zu den anderen beiden und wartete darauf, dass Ronon berichtete, was ihn hatte so aus der Haut fahren lassen.

„Seit heute Vormittag lauern mir an jeder Ecke irgendwelche Frauen auf, die wollen, dass ich mit ihnen zu dieser dummen Silvester-Party gehe", brummte Ronon unwirsch, da er merkte, dass er nicht um eine Erklärung herum kam. „Nicht mal beim Training lassen sie mich in Ruhe."

Nun verstand Sheppard plötzlich die komische Erheiterung Cadmans. Sie musste wohl live miterlebt haben, worüber Ronon gerade berichtete.

„Also ich würde mich geschmeichelt fühlen, wenn mir das passieren würde. Wie kommt es denn, dass die Damen plötzlich so mutig sind. Sie haben Sie doch früher nur aus der Ferne schmachtend angestarrt, aber sonst nicht weiter belästigt."

„Ich bringe McKay um!"

„Ronon, was hat Dr. McKay denn damit zu tun?", hakte Teyla vorsichtig nach.

„Er hat sich mit Dr. Keller verabredet."

John stutzte. Was hatte Rodney Date mit Ronons Dilemma zu tun?

Teyla fasste die Frage dann doch in Worte: „Was hat dieses Date denn damit zu tun, dass Sie plötzlich so umschwärmt werden?"

„Das wusste ich zuerst auch nicht. Cadman hat mich aufgeklärt. McKay hat allen weiblichen Bewohnern der Stadt erzählt, dass ich händeringend ein Date suchen würde und mich nicht zu fragen traue."

Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden bis John begriff, was er da gehört hatte, aber dann brach er in lautes Lachen aus. Ronon funkelte ihn finster an.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

„Okay, das ist die letzte Lieferung", erklärte Colonel Sheppard und drückte der jungen Krankenschwester ein mit braunem Packpapier umwickeltes Päckchen in die Hand. „Ich zähle auf Sie!"

„Kein Problem. Ich gehöre ganz Ihnen", erklärte Schwester Mary und eilte grinsend davon, um das Päckchen in Sicherheit zu bringen.

John grinste genauso begeistert, denn sein Plan schien wunderbar aufzugehen. Er erschrak nicht gerade wenig, als er sich umdrehte und plötzlich Dr. Keller vor ihm stand.

„Doc, herrje, Sie können einem ja einen Schrecken einjagen!", erklärte er.

„Schlechtes Gewissen?"

„Ich? Ähm … nicht dass ich wüsste", entgegnete John vorsichtig.

„Das ist jetzt das fünfte Mal heute, dass Sie hier hereinschleichen und mit Schwester Mary reden. Um nicht zusagen irgendwelche Heimlichkeiten austauschen. Und Päckchen natürlich, die Sie ganz offensichtlich hier herein schmuggeln. Würden Sie mir bitte erklären, was hier auf meiner Krankenstation vorgeht und warum ich nichts davon weiß?", erkundigte sich Jennifer streng.

„Nun … das … das ist eine Privatangelegenheit. Hat nichts mit Ihrer Station zu tun", versuchte John eine Erklärung zu vermeiden. Dr. Keller und Teyla waren gut befreundet. Da durfte er nicht riskieren, dass sie Wind von seinem Plan bekam.

„Privatangelegenheit auf meiner Station?" Dr. Keller stutzte. „Oh! Ich … ich verstehe. Nun … können Sie sich mit Mary bitte außerhalb der Arbeitszeiten verabreden? Und machen Sie mir das Mädchen bitte nicht unglücklich!"

„Was? … Wieso? … Oh! Ooooh! … Nein, nein, da sind Sie jetzt aber …"

„Ich versteh schon richtig. Sie wollen nicht, dass das an die große Glocke gehängt wird", meinte Jennifer und sah John endlich wieder etwas freundlicher an. „Ich halte dicht. Aber Sie versuchen Ihr Privatleben bitte außerhalb meiner Krankenstation zu verlegen."

Jennifer nickte ihm zu, deutete auf die Tür hinter ihm und winkte ihm noch einmal zu, als sie sich wieder ihren Patienten zuwandte.

John verließ die Station nahezu fluchtartig. Oh je, auf welche Gedanken hatte er Dr. Keller da nur gebracht? Hoffentlich hielt sie wirklich dicht und erzählte Teyla nichts von der Geschichte. Die würde ihn glatt noch mit Mary verkuppeln, so freundlich und hilfsbereit sie immer war. Und was würde Mary dazu sagen? Da wären ein paar Tüten Gummibärchen, die er mühevoll überall eingetauscht hatte, sicher nicht genug, um sie zu besänftigen, wenn über diese ganze Angelegenheit ihre aufkeimende Beziehung zu Chuck in die Brüche ging.

Ob er den jungen Mann wohl vielleicht gleich wegen möglicher Missverständnisse vorwarnen sollte? Aber dann gab es wieder eine Person mehr, der er seine Beweggründe darlegen musste. Besser schön schweigen und hoffen, dass Dr. Keller die Sache schnell vergaß.

Oder …

Ja, das war eine gute Idee.

Er musste ja nur dafür sorgen, dass Dr. Keller bis heute Abend so abgelenkt wurde, dass Sie keine Zeit hatte, um mit Mary oder gar Teyla über etwas Privates zu sprechen.

Colonel Sheppard machte abrupt kehrt und stieß dabei beinahe mit einem Techniker zusammen, der knapp hinter ihm gelaufen war.

„Sorry, hab's eilig", warf John ihm kurz zu und war schon auf dem Weg Richtung McKays Labor.

„Rodney, na, wie geht es Ihnen?", erkundigte sich John übermäßig freundlich, als er McKay inmitten mehrerer Wissenschaftler vorfand.

„Bin beschäftigt. Das sehen Sie doch", erklärte Rodney kurz angebunden und keifte dann einige Anweisungen in Richtung seiner Mitarbeiter. Die Wissenschaftler stoben eilig auseinander. Offensichtlich hatten sie verstanden, was McKay wollte, auch wenn John keine Ahnung hatte, um was es heute eigentlich ging.

„Ich komme gerade von der Krankenstation." John ließ sich nicht durch Rodneys Unaufmerksamkeit beirren und sprach einfach weiter. „Habe Dr. Keller dort gesehen."

„Schön für Sie. Wenn Sie krank sind sollten Sie auch dort bleiben und nicht mich hier stören oder gar noch anstecken", brummte Rodney.

„Ich wollte Sie nur warnen … naja, eher informieren."

„Hm." Rodney klopfte unbeirrt auf seinem Laptop herum.

„Da war ein junger Soldat, der offensichtlich sehr bemüht ist um Dr. Keller."

„Ja, sie bemüht sich immer."

„Umgekehrt, Rodney, umgekehrt."

„Sie bemüht sich umgekehrt? Sie reden Unsinn John."

Sheppard schüttelte den Kopf. Jeder andere Mann hätte schon längst verstanden, was ihm da gesagt wurde, aber Rodney war mal wieder komplett geistesabwesend.

„Ich sagte, der Soldat bemüht sich um Dr. Keller. Wie in: Er will ein Date mit ihr."

Nun blickte Rodney doch kurz auf. „Geht doch gar nicht. Jennifer ist bereits mit mir verabredet." Und damit steckte er den Kopf auch schon wieder in eine Reihe Ausdrucke, die er studierte.

Ungläubig den Kopf schüttelnd fasste sich John an die Stirn. Wie konnte man bei so viel Intelligenz nur gleichzeitig so dusselig sein.

„Sind Sie sicher, dass Jennifer sich das nicht vielleicht noch anders überlegt. Immerhin geben Sie sich nicht besonders viel Mühe mit Ihr. Sie könnten ruhig etwas aufmerksamer sein."

„Ich bin immer aufmerksam. Ich höre ihr sogar zu, wenn sie unbedingt von ihren Patienten erzählen will."

Jetzt reichte es John. Musste man Rodney denn immer zu seinem Glück zwingen? Und dazu, dass er einem die Pläne nicht zunichte machte?

Sheppard packte Rodneys Schultern und zwang ihn, ihn anzusehen. „Rodney, ich befürchte, wenn Sie nicht etwas unternehmen, stehen Sie heute Abend ohne Verabredung da! Geht das jetzt in Ihr Hirn rein?"

„Was? Das darf nicht sein! Das kann nicht sein! Was wäre das für eine Blamage! Vor allem Ronon gegenüber", quasselte Rodney plötzlich drauf los.

Innerlich kam John nicht aus dem Kopfschütteln heraus. Rodney schien keinen Gedanken an Jennifer zu verschwenden, sondern immer nur an sich zu denken. Was fand sie nur an ihm?

„Wer ist es? Können Sie ihn nicht einfach einsperren? Dann kann er mein Date nicht stören."

Nein, Rodney", entgegnete Sheppard", das kann ich nicht. Deshalb wollte ich Sie ja warnen. Sie sollte Jennifer aufsuchen, ihr ein Geschenk bringen und ihr zeigen, dass Sie Ihnen wichtig ist. Jetzt verstanden?"

„Ja. … ja, natürlich. Ein Geschenk … Aber was soll ich Jennifer denn schenken?"

Colonel Sheppard stöhnte hörbar auf. Was hatte er sich da nur eingehandelt? Wie war er auf den Gedanken verfallen, Rodney könnte seinem Plan Dr. Keller abzulenken, dienlich sein?

Eines war ihm jetzt schon klar: Zum Intrigen schmieden war er eindeutig nicht geschaffen. Ein guter Vorsatz für das neue Jahr: In Zukunft immer direkt sein. Keine Heimlichkeiten mehr.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

„Es tut mir schrecklich leid, John, dass wir so spät dran sind", erklärte Teyla, als sie mit Colonel Sheppard den Flur entlang zu dem Raum ging, in dem die große Silvester-Party stattfand.

John lächelte nur. „Es ist keine Entschuldigung nötig. Ich verstehe doch, dass Sie bei Torren bleiben wollten, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hat. Aber jetzt schlummert der Kleine ja gemütlich und wir können kräftig feiern."

Es hatte in der Tat über eine Stunde gedauert, bis Torren, der wohl gemerkt hatte, dass ein besonderer Tag war, aufgehört hatte zu weinen und endlich eingeschlafen war. Und Teyla, ganz besorgte Mutter, hatte ihr Kind natürlich nicht alleine lassen wollen, bevor sie wusste, dass es ihm auch gut ging. Also hatten sie den Säugling mit einer ziemlichen Verspätung auf der Krankenstation bei Schwester Mary abgegeben.

Gut dass Teyla nicht gemerkt hatte, wie die junge Krankenschwester John verschwörerisch zugezwinkert hatte. Vor ihr auf dem Tisch war eine große Tüte Gummibärchen gelegen und genüsslich hatte sie hineingegriffen, nachdem sie Torren gut in einem kleinen Bettchen untergebracht hatte.

„Aber Sie wissen ja: nur ein Stündchen. Dann muss ich wirklich zu meinem Sohn zurück. Und Schwester Mary hat sicher heute Abend auch noch etwas anderes vor, als auf meinen Kleinen aufzupassen", erklärte Teyla.

Einen Moment lang überlegte John, ob er Teyla jetzt schon darüber aufklären sollte, was er mit Mary ausgemacht hatte. Aber vielleicht gefiel Teyla die Party ja auch so sehr, dass sie die Zeit vergaß. Dann könnte er sich die Diskussionen über seine Eigenmächtigkeiten vielleicht sparen.

„Daran wollen wir jetzt erst einmal gar nicht denken", meinte John ausweichend. „Genießen Sie den Abend."

Die Tür des festlich dekorierten Raums öffnete sich vor ihnen.

„So wie es hier aussieht, kann ich doch gar nicht anders", sagte Teyla und wies auf die feiernde Menge, unter der sich auch einige Athosianer befanden.

„Sehen Sie, da drüben ist Ronon. Aber irgendwie wirkt er nicht besonders glücklich. Ob ihn wohl doch noch eine Frau für heute Abend eingefangen hat?"

John grinste angesichts dieses Gedanken. So viel er wusste, hatte sich Ronon seit gestern Nachmittag in seinem Quartier verschanzt um den nicht gerade wenig aufdringlichen Bewohnerinnen von Atlantis zu entgehen. Rodney musste wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet haben. Offensichtlich wusste jedes weibliche Wesen in Atlantis, dass Ronon dringend ein Date brauchte.

„Ich freue mich, dass er überhaupt gekommen ist. Ich dachte schon, er würde sein Quartier gar nicht mehr verlassen", erklärte Teyla. Sie hakte sich bei John unter und zog den Colonel zu dem ziemlich grimmig drein blickenden Mitglied ihres Teams.

Ronon lehnte etwas abseits von großen Trubel an einer Wand und beäugte das Geschehen misstrauisch. Doch bevor Teyla und John ihn erreichten, gesellte sich Laura Cadman zu ihm.

„Sieh an, sieh an!", murmelte John und stoppte Teyla. „Scheinbar hat Ronon doch noch eine Begleiterin gefunden."

Beide beobachteten, wie Laura etwas zu Ronon sagte und dieser daraufhin in ein breites Grinsen ausbrach. Was daraufhin folgte, hätte allerdings keiner der beiden erwartet. Ronon zog die überrascht kichernde Laura in eine feste Umarmung.

„Ich glaube fast, wir sollten da jetzt nicht stören", erklärte Teyla, als sie dies sah. „Vielleicht möchte Ronon lieber alleine mit Lieutenant Cadman sein."

„Oh nein", schüttelte John grinsend den Kopf. „Sie glauben doch nicht allen Ernstes, dass ich mir die erste Romanze des neuen Jahres entgehen lasse. Und danach sieht es doch aus, oder nicht?"

Und diesmal war es John, der Teyla mit sich zog. Mit einem wissenden Nicken beobachtete er dabei, wie Ronon ihn und Teyla bemerkte und Laura sofort aus der Umarmung entließ. Da war es dem Satedaner doch tatsächlich peinlich, bei diese kleinen Tete-a-tete entdeckt zu werden!

„Na, Ronon, hat Cadman Sie hergeschleift?", erkundigte sich Sheppard lachend, als die beiden Paare aufeinander trafen. „Oder haben Sie doch noch genug Mut gefasst, um sie selbst zu fragen?"

Teyla klopfte John warnend auf den Arm, doch dieser grinste nur frech, als Ronon ein tiefes Grollen hören ließ. „Bin nicht mit Cadman hier."

„Oh ja, das sieht man genau. Deshalb stehen Sie hier so einhellig beisammen, turteln und umarmen sich auch noch. Noch ein kleiner Kuss und ich bin wirklich davon überzeugt, dass jeder von Ihnen ganz alleine hierher gekommen ist und garantiert nichts vom anderen will", lachte John.

Ronon funkelte grimmig, und Teyla vermutete, dass der Colonel mit seiner Neckerei nun doch zu weit gegangen war.

„John, wenn Ronon das sagt, wird es sicher …", setzte sie an, doch wurde gleich von Laura unterbrochen.

„Ein Kuss soll es sein?", meinte sie. „Na, dann wollen wir unseren lieben Colonel doch mal überzeugen."

Und damit griff sie auch schon in Ronons lange Dreadlocks, zog seinen Kopf zu sich herunter und gab ihm einen festen Kuss auf den Mund.

„So, und jetzt hab ich Lust auf Sekt. Ronon, Schnuckel, warte hier auf mich. Ich bring dir gleich ein Glas mit."

Und im nächsten Moment war Laura auch schon in Richtung Bar verschwunden.

„Schnuckel?", wiederholte John und machte große Augen. Das hatte er nicht erwartet. Dass Ronon und Laura alles vehement abstreiten würden. Dass beide in dem jeweils anderen eine akzeptable Notlösung gefunden hatten, um den Abend nicht alleine zu verbringen. Oder dass sie mit einem verlegenen Lächeln ihre neue Beziehung bestätigten. Ja, das wäre etwas gewesen, mit dem John gerechnet hätte. Aber das hier?

„Schnuckel?", wiederholte er ganz perplex. „Sie nennt Sie wirklich Schnuckel?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was das bedeuten soll", knurrte Ronon.

„Nun es ist ein Kosewort, für etwas Schnuckeliges, etwas Süßes", versuchte John, immer noch ganz verwirrt, zu erklären.

„Das meine ich nicht. Ich hab nichts mit Cadman."

Teyla lächelte sanft. „Das sieht Laura wirklich ähnlich. John, ich denke, sie hat Sie gründlich hereingelegt."

„Hereingelegt? Ich bin mir da noch nicht sicher, wer wen hereingelegt hat", erklärte John.

Doch die Athosianerin schüttelte nur den Kopf. „ich glaube, das ist jetzt doch gar nicht so wichtig. Sie wollten doch, dass ich Spaß habe. Dann hören Sie auf zu denken und tanzen Sie mit mir!"

John stöhnte auf. „Oh je," erklärte er grinsend. „Ich wusste gar nicht, worauf ich mich da eingelassen habe." Doch auch sein gespielter Protest half nicht. Er wurde gnadenlos von einer lachenden Teyla auf die kleine Tanzfläche gezogen, wo sie bald gemeinsam mit anderen Atlantis-Bewohnern und einigen Athosianern zu athosianischer Musik herumhüpften.

Ronon behielt seinen Platz an der Wand bei. Er schaute nicht mehr ganz so grimmig drei wie noch vor wenigen Minuten. Dafür konnte man an seinem Blick nun allerdings deutlich erkennen, dass er reichlich verwirrt war. Hatte es Cadman womöglich wirklich auf ihn abgesehen? Warum nannte sie ihn „Schnuckel"?


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

„Haben Sie Rodney schon irgendwo gesehen?", erkundigte sich Teyla, als Sie sich erschöpft mit John an einem kleinen Tischchen auf einem der Balkons niederließ.

Sheppard schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe keine Ahnung wo er steckt. Aber wie ich ihn kenne, taucht er sicher jeden Moment auf."

Leider war das wirklich zu befürchten. Dabei wäre John nun wirklich zu gerne ein wenig mit Teyla alleine gewesen, um sich einmal ungestört an ihrer Gesellschaft zu erfreuen. Es hatte seine Vorteile, dass Silvester hier in Atlantis nicht mitten in den Winter fiel. So konnte man die herrliche Nachtluft über dem Ozean genießen und sich die frische Meeresbrise um die Nase wehen lassen. Und der Sternenhimmel war heute besonders grandios, als wüsste er, dass es etwas zu feiern gab.

„Sie sehen heute so entspannt und zufrieden aus", bemerkte Teyla lächelnd.

„Ich bin entspannt und zufrieden, im Moment sogar sehr zufrieden", entgegnete John und lächelte zurück. Wie sollte man auch nicht zufrieden sein, wenn man eine Frau wie Teyla begleiten durfte.

„Das freut mich. Sie sollten sich auch öfter entspannen. Wissen Sie, ich denke ich bin nicht die Einzige, die viele Pflichten hat und darüber manchmal sich selbst vergisst."

„Schön, dass Sie zu etwas Selbsterkenntnis gekommen sind", erklärte John und ignorierte den Rest ihres Kommentars. Er hoffte sehr, dass sie weder darauf noch auf ihre Verpflichtung Torren gegenüber gleich wieder zurückkommen würde. „Was halten Sie davon, wenn ich uns etwas Sekt hole und wir dann noch mehr entspannen?"

Teyla zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Wollen Sie mich beschwipst machen?"

„Würden Sie sich wehren?"

Teyla lachte glockenhell. „Ich glaube, im Moment wahrscheinlich nicht."

„Dann warten Sie hier und laufen Sie mir nicht weg. Und ganz wichtig: Lassen Sie sich nicht von fremden Männern zum Sekt verführen. Damit warten Sie bitte auf mich."

John zwinkerte ihr zu, als sie mädchenhaft kicherte, und machte sich dann schnell auf den Weg nach drinnen, um den versprochenen Sekt zu holen.

„Guten Abend, Colonel Sheppard", grüßte ihn plötzlich Jennifer, als er an der Bar stand.

„Hallo, Dr. Keller, ich hatte mich gefragt, wo Sie stecken", entgegnete John.

„Sie fragen sich, wo ich stecke?", erkundigte sich Jennifer verwirrt.

„Nun, sagen wir eher, ich habe mich gefragt, wo Rodney ist. Er war doch mit Ihnen verabredet. Oder hat er das vergessen?"

John nahm den Sekt in Empfang und wandte sich zu Jennifer um. Dabei sah er, wie sich eine kleine Falte auf ihre Stirn schlich.

„Ja", sagte sie und nahm ebenfalls ein Glas Sekt, „wir waren verabredet. Und nein, er hat es nicht vergessen. Aber er kann nicht kommen."

„Oh!", machte John und erkannte nun, dass die Falte auf Jennifers Stirn Sorge oder Enttäuschung sein musste. „Was ist denn passiert? Wollen Sie darüber reden?"

In dem Moment, als er den verhängnisvollen Satz ausgesprochen hatte, merkte John erst, wo er sich da gerade hinein manövrierte. Er wollte doch eigentlich zu Teyla zurück. Und nun? Vermutlich durfte er sich nun den Liebeskummer von Dr. Keller anhören – oder zumindest deren Ärger und Enttäuschung über Rodney. McKay schaffte es doch immer wieder, ihm einen Strich durch seine Pläne zu machen – selbst dann, wenn er noch nicht einmal da war.

„Darüber reden? Dass Dr. McKay das Bett hüten muss?", fragte Jennifer verwirrt. „Wussten Sie denn nicht, dass er auf der Krankenstation ist?"

„Nun ich weiß, dass er zu Ihnen wollte, aber wieso ist er auf der Krankenstation geblieben? … Und wieso muss er das Bett hüten?"

Da musste Jennifer mitleidig lächeln. „Dr. McKay hat versucht, sich bei mir in ein gutes Licht zu rücken. Er dachte wohl, Blumen würden mir gefallen und hat deshalb die Botanikstation durchstöbert. Tja, und da ist es passiert."

„Passiert? Was ist passiert?" John stutzte einen Moment. „Oh nein!", rief er dann. „Sagen Sie mir nicht, dass seine Liebe zu Katie Brown wieder aufgeflammt ist und er den Abend jetzt mit ihr … aber nein, das würde er doch nicht auf der Krankenstation … Ähm, … was ist passiert?"

„Aber Sie dürfen es keinem verraten", flüsterte Jennifer verschwörerisch und sah sich um, ob jemand dicht genug bei ihnen stand, um sie zu belauschen.

„Nun machen Sie es nicht so spannend", erklärte John ungeduldig. Schließlich wartete ja Teyla noch auf dem Balkon auf ihn und den Sekt.

„Fragen Sie mich nicht wie, aber beim Blumen pflücken ist Rodney in einem Beet gestolpert, hingefallen und hat sich … nun er hat sich seinen Allerwertesten an einem Rechen aufgespießt. Gab ein paar schöne Löcher zum Flicken. Jetzt ist er von der Narkose noch ganz benommen. Hat also keinen Sinn, ihn hierher zu schleppen. Und außerdem: Sitzen kann er in nächster Zeit auch noch nicht."

„Herrje!", lachte John los. „Wie macht Rodney das nur immer. Das letzte mal war es ein Pfeil, den er in den Hintern bekommen hat."

„Er tut mir wirklich leid. Und das alles, weil er mir ein paar Blumen schenken wollte. … Katie wird entsetzt sein, wenn Sie morgen früh das Beet sieht. Nicht viel übrig davon."

John konnte sich ziemlich lebhaft vorstellen, welches Chaos Rodney nach seiner Begegnung mit dem Rechen hinterlassen haben mochte.

„Und nun sind Sie ganz alleine hier?", erkundigte Sheppard sich und hätte sich im nächsten Moment ohrfeigen können. Natürlich war sie alleine hier. Und Gentleman der er war, musste er ihr auf diese Frage auch anbieten, dass sie sich zu Teyla und ihm gesellen könnte. Tja, Zweisamkeit ade.

„Ja. Rodney hat mir vor der Narkose das Versprechen abgenommen, dass ich trotzdem zur Party komme."

Das überraschte John nun wirklich. Sollte in Rodney tatsächlich eine selbstlose Ader schlummern? Nun, wie sollte er dann so selbstsüchtig sein und Jennifer sich selbst überlassen? „Teyla und ich sitzen draußen auf dem Balkon. Wollen Sie sich nicht zu uns gesellen?"

Dr. Keller lächelte John fröhlich an. „Colonel, Sie müssen nicht Ersatzbegleitung spielen. Ich werde mich sicher nicht langweilen und möchte Sie und Teyla nicht stören."

„Sie stören doch nicht", warf John halbherzig ein.

„Doch, das würde ich. Und nun sollten Sie zurück zu Teyla gehen. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Abend."

John nickte Dr. Keller erfreut zu. „Das wünsche ich Ihnen dann auch", erklärte er, nahm die Sektgläser und wanderte zurück auf den Balkon.

Irgendwie war John fast erstaunt, dass er Teyla noch alleine vorfand, als er wieder nach draußen kam. Ein paar Strähnchen ihres rotbraunen Haares wehten im Wind, während sie völlig in Gedanken versunken auf das Meer hinaus sah.

Das leise Klirren der Gläser, als er sie auf dem Tisch abstellte, brachte die Athosianerin in die Gegenwart zurück. „John, nun glaube ich wirklich, dass Sie mich betrunken machen wollen", erklärte sie lächelnd, als sie sah, dass er nicht nur zwei Gläser sondern gleich eine ganze Flasche Sekt organisiert hatte.

„Könnte sein. Und Sie haben erklärt, dass Sie sich nicht dagegen wehren würden."

Er schenkte Teyla und sich ein und reichte ihr ein Glas. „Auf das, was der Abend und ihr kleiner Schwips noch bringen wird."

„John!", rief Teyla gespielt entrüstet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**

Warum stand er hier herum? Warum war er überhaupt hergekommen?

Okay, Cadman hatte ihm eine Überraschung versprochen, wenn er sie begleiten würde. Aber seit wann hatte er sich von Cadmans Überraschungen irgendwohin locken lassen?

Ronon starrte in die Menge der Feiernden vor ihm, ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen.

Und jetzt hatte sie ihn auch noch hier stehen lassen. Wie ein Mauerblümchen, das darauf wartete, dass irgendjemand es zum Tanz auffordern würde.

Wo blieb Cadman eigentlich so lange? Hatte Sie nicht nur zwei Gläser Sekt holen wollen? Er musste schließlich noch herausfinden, warum sie ihn Schnuckel genannt hatte.

Ronon hatte es satt, das Mauerblümchen zu spielen. Also blieben ihm nun wohl nur zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder er mischte sich unter die Feiernden und betrank sich schnellstens, damit er endlich in Stimmung käme, oder er verließ die Party.

Ein Kater am Morgen war keine besonders erfreuliche Aussicht, noch dazu wo er mit John zum Morgenlauf verabredet war. Daher fiel Ronons Beschluss schnell auf „Party verlassen".

Er stieß sich von der Wand ab, ließ den Blick noch einmal kurz über die Menge schweifen und war schon dabei, sich umzudrehen, als sein Blick an einem Pferdeschwanz hängen blieb, den er nur zu gut kannte: Jennifer.

Aber es war weniger ihre Anwesenheit, die ihn aufmerksam machte, als viel mehr das aufgeregte hin und her wippen des Pferdeschwanzes, das seinen Blick festhielt. Von Cadman hatte er ja schon gehört, dass Rodney auf der Krankenstation lag und die Party sicher verpassen würde. Das hatte ihn – er musste es zugeben – tierisch gefreut. Ob Cadman wohl genau diese Freude und die Umarmung missverstanden haben mochte?

Doch was machte Jennifer hier, wenn Rodney noch tatsächlich in ihrem höchst eigenen Revier herumlag? Eigentlich hätte er vermutet, dass Jennifer ihn keine Minute lang aus den Augen ließ.

Rechts und links von Jennifer standen zwei Marines, die sie wohl in ein Gespräch verwickelt hatten. Tja, es gab wohl noch mehr Männer, die bemerkt hatten, dass sie eine interessante Frau war. Und vor allem heute Abend.

Jennifer trug ein Figur betonendes dunkelblaues Kleid, das vorne tief und hinten noch tiefer ausgeschnitten war. Es reichte ihr bis zu den Knöcheln und Ausschnitt und Rocksaum wurden von kleinen glitzernden und ebenfalls dunkelblauen Perlen geziert. Ronon versuchte sich angestrengt zu erinnern, wann er sie je in so eleganter Kleidung gesehen hatte.

Ungehalten zog er die Stirn in Falten, als er beobachten musste, dass einer der Marines seinen Arm um Jennifers Taille legte. Wo war Rodney denn nun, wo er vielleicht gebraucht wurde, um unliebsame Verehrer abzuschrecken?

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen stand Ronon an der Wand und beobachtete unverwandt, was sich dort drüben an der Theke zwischen Jennifer und den beiden Männern abspielte.

„Ronon, mein Lieber, du wirst mir doch nicht schon in unserer ersten Nacht untreu werden?", schreckte Laura ihn plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken auf.

„Sie sollten sich nicht so anschleichen. Das könnte gefährlich werden", knurrte er und wandte missmutig seinen Blick zu ihr um.

„Vorhin warst du aber freundlicher zu mir. Und darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass wir beim Du angekommen waren?"

Ronon schnaubte nur. Okay, er hatte sie geduzt, als er sie umarmt hatte. Aber das war nur ein plötzlicher Impuls gewesen, kein Bruderschaft trinken oder so.

„Ich will nicht, dass du dich in was verrennst. Was auch immer du denkst, ich bin nicht an dir interessiert. Tut mir leid", erklärte er dann etwas weniger mürrisch. Es war sicher gut, ihr gleich reinen Wein einzuschenken, bevor sie noch überall ihre Verlobung verkündete.

„Jetzt bin ich aber tief getroffen und verletzt", erklärte Cadman gespielt enttäuscht. „Ich dachte wirklich, das zwischen uns wäre was Besonderes."

„Hä?" Wie kam diese Frau nur auf so etwas? Da war doch nichts zwischen ihnen!

„Okay, ich seh schon. Meine beste Freundin hat dich mir ausgespannt. Da bin ich wohl machtlos. Aber ich will mich großzügig zeigen. Ich gebe dich frei, Ronon. Werdet glücklich miteinander."

„Zum Teufel, was redest du da, Cadman", fluchte Ronon und konnte es dabei nicht über sich bringen, Laura beim Vornamen zu nennen. „Keiner hat mich … ausgespannt … und du kannst mich gar nicht frei geben. Ich hab dir nicht gehört!"

„Na dann, worauf wartest du noch? Geh rüber zu ihr!", forderte ihn Laura auf.

Ronon schnaubte nur still. „Sie braucht mich sicher nicht. Scheint ihr ja nicht an Gesellschaft zu fehlen.

Laura war beruhigt, dass der große Satedaner wenigstens nicht abstritt, dass er ein Auge auf Jennifer geworfen hatte. Man musste schon blind sein, um das nicht zu erkennen … oder Dr. Jennifer Keller heißen.

Innerlich schüttelte Cadman den Kopf. Wie hatte es ihrer Freundin nur einfallen können, sich mit Rodney zu verabreden. Die beiden passten überhaupt nicht zusammen. Jennifer brauchte jemanden, der auf sie aufpasste und sie beschützte, nicht jemanden, der mit jedem kleinen Wehwehchen zu ihr gerannt kam und selbst einen Aufpasser brauchte.

Laura warf einen Blick an die Theke hinüber. Ja, Jennifer hatte Gesellschaft. Aber sie hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass ihr diese Gesellschaft besonders zusagte. Cadman wusste genau, dass Jennifer es nicht besonders mochte, von jedem gleich einfach so angefasst zu werden. Und dieser junge Marine ließ sich auch durch ihre ausweichenden Bewegungen nicht davon abbringen, seinen Arm immer wieder im ihre Taille zu legen und sie an sich zu ziehen.

„Ich bin absolut überzeugt, dass du jetzt sofort dort rüber gehen solltest", erklärte Laura Ronon, der seinen Blick zwischen ihr und Jennifer hin und her wandern ließ.

„Wieso?"

„Weil …"

„Okay, jetzt glaub ich's auch", brummte Ronon und stieß sich von der Wand ab. Der zweite Marina hatte gerade angefangen Jennifers Knie zu betatschen und hört auch nicht auf, als sie seine Hand wegschob. Das reichte nun wirklich.

Mit großen Schritten marschierte er durch die tanzende Menge direkt auf Dr. Keller und ihre unerwünschten Verehrer zu.

„Bitte keine Toten oder Verletzten", murmelte Laura noch hinter ihm her. Doch sie wusste genau, dass ihre Worte jetzt gerade keine Wirkung auf ihn haben würden.

„Bitte, würde Sie Ihre Hand da wegnehmen? Ich mag das nicht", versuchte es Jennifer mit Worten, als sie zum wiederholten Male, die Hand von Lieutenant Jenkinson von ihrem Knie stieß. Konnte der Mann nicht einfach seine Finger von ihr lassen? Und sein Freund, der auf ihrer anderen Seite stand, war auch nicht besser.

„Kommen Sie doch einfach mit mir weg von hier", wisperte er in ihr Ohr. „Dann sind wir unter uns und Jenkinson kann sie nicht mehr stören." Dabei streichelte er von ihrer Taille zu ihrer Hüfte.

„Ich habe keine Lust, die Party jetzt zu verlassen. Aber ich glaube, ich werde Sie jetzt wieder unter sich lassen", entgegnete Jennifer und versuchte von ihrem Hocker zu rutschen.

Doch Matthews hielt sie fest. „Aber Doktorchen, seien Sie doch kein Spielverderber. Wer wird denn gleich davon laufen. Wir könnten abseits dieser Party noch so viel Spaß haben. Wenn Sie wollen sogar zu dritt."

„Ich glaube, Dr. Keller will ihren Spaß ohne Sie haben", knurrte plötzlich Ronon hinter den dreien.

Ruckartig wandten sich drei Paar Augen dem Satedaner zu. Jennifers schienen die flehende Bitte zu enthalten, sie von den beiden aufdringlichen Verehrern zu befreien, aber das möglichst ohne Blutvergießen. Die beiden Männer sahen Ronon nur misstrauisch an. Sie waren recht neu auf Atlantis, hatten aber schon gehört, dass mit dem großen Außerirdischen nicht zu spaßen war.

Ronon ließ ein tiefes Knurren hören, bevor er Jennifer seine Hand hin hielt. „Wenn ich nicht irre, hatten Sie mir diesen Tanz versprochen", erklärte er. Dabei zeigte sein Blick deutlich, dass er von den beiden Männern keinen Einspruch hören wollte.

Jennifer rutschte sofort von ihrem Hocker und legt ihre Hand in die seine. Sofort zog er sie von der Theke weg quer durch die Menge der Tanzenden an das andere Ende des Raums.

„Vielen Dank Ronon. Sie haben mich gerettet. Ich wusste einfach nicht, was ich sagen sollte, um die beiden loszuwerden", erklärte Jennifer, als Ronon schließlich stehen blieb.

„Schon okay", brummte der.

„Trotzdem danke."

Einige Sekunden sahen sich die beiden schweigend an, bis Jennifer bemerkte, dass Ronon noch immer ihre Hand festhielt. „Ähm … nun … wollen Sie tanzen?", erkundigte sie sich zögernd. Sicher erregten sie schon jetzt Aufmerksamkeit, wo sie stocksteif neben den Tanzenden standen.

Ronon zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weiß nicht wie."

„Haben Sie denn auf Sateda nicht getanzt?", erkundigte sich Jennifer überrascht.

„Schon, aber nicht so."

Ronon nickte Richtung der Tanzenden, die sich einzeln oder zu zweit über die Tanzfläche bewegten ohne dass er dabei eine Schrittfolge erkennen konnte. Jeder schien zu tanzen, wie es ihm gerade einfiel. Einige schwankten einfach hin und her, andere machten ein paar Schrittchen hin und her und andere schlenkerten recht unkoordiniert mit den Armen, auch wenn das zu der langsamen und ruhigen Melodie nicht recht passen mochte.

„Wie hat man denn bei Ihnen getanzt?" Nun war Jennifer neugierig geworden.

„Als Paar. Und enger. Jedenfalls zu solch langsamer Musik"

„Zeigen Sie es mir?", erkundigte sie sich schüchtern.

Ronon zögerte er einen Moment, dann zog er Jennifer an der Hand näher. „Legen Sie Ihre Arme um meinen Hals", murmelte er, zog sie noch ein Stück dichter und legte seine Arme dann um ihre Taille. Dann fing er an, sie in langsamen Kreisen zu drehen, erst rechts herum, dann links, immer im Takt mit der langsamen Musik.

Jennifer spürte, wie ihr Puls schneller wurde und ihr Herz heftig in ihrer Brust pochte, mit der sie an den großen Mann geschmiegt war. Ob er das auch spüren konnte?

Seine Hand glitt an ihrer Seite hinauf zu ihrer rechten Hand. Er löste ihre Finger von ihrer Linken, zog sie ein wenig weg und führte Jennifer in eine kleine Drehung. Ihr stockte der Atem, als sie danach seinen dunklen, alles durchdringenden Blick erwiderte. Im nächsten Moment führte Ronon sie in eine weitere halbe Drehung, die sie mit ihrem Rücken an seine Brust brachte. In einer Art Umarmung tanzten sie weiter und Jennifer spürte dabei Ronons Atem an ihrem Hals. Ein leichter Schauer fuhr ihr über den ganzen Körper und sie wusste gar nicht mehr, wie ihr geschah.

Sie hätte wissen müssen, dass Ronon, der sich trotz seiner Größe im Kampf so elegant bewegen konnte, auch ein guter Tänzer sein musste. Aber das, was sie da fühlte, hatte wohl gar nichts damit zu tun, wie gut er tanzte.

Noch einmal drehte er sie zu sich herum, legte wieder ihre Arme um seinen Hals und tanzte ein paar letzte Drehungen, bevor die Melodie endete.

Langsam löste sich Ronon von ihr und schaut ihr tief und suchend in die Augen. Jenifer konnte seinem Blick nicht mehr stand halten.

„Ich glaube … ich glaube … jetzt brauche ich nochmal was zu trinken", brachte sie mühsam hervor und starrte dabei auf ihre Schuhspitzen.

„Ich hole Ihnen ein Glas Wasser", erklärte Ronon und machte sich abrupt auf den Weg.

Jennifer nutzte die Gelegenheit sofort, Sie verließ fluchtartig die Tanzfläche und lief hinaus auf einen der Balkons.


End file.
